


Alike

by MinaAffairs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cybernetics, F/M, Ficlet, cyborg entrapta, embarassed entrapta, flustered hordak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAffairs/pseuds/MinaAffairs
Summary: Hordak discovers that Entrapta's clothes conceal her own integrated tech.





	Alike

"Don't worry it's hot in here anyway!" Entrapta's voice chimes casually. She had gotten her clothing largely covered in fluid from a broken vitrine after a minor accident. Now she has decided that the best solution is to strip off her clothing and continue to work in her undergarments while they dry.

"Entrapta you may simply return to your quarters to change clothing." Hordak's voice comes out slightly more panicked than he expected. He's glancing repeatedly at Entrapta as she starts to wiggle free of her jumpsuit pants. Normally this sort of thing would not even warrant a second glance from Lord Hordak. Some lesser creature showing off its flesh? Perhaps slightly disgusting but not anything that warrants the anxiousness welling in him now.

It is the fact that Entrapta is not disgusting. That she is not some lesser creature. It is the fact Entrapta is… important.

"Oh I only have the one outfit! I just wash it a lot!" The Princess declares! That almost makes Hordak forget about his anxiety over Entrapta stripping in his lab. He should get her more clothing. Boots are kicked aside and the overalls she's using as pants are removed. Then she starts to pull off her gloves so she can remove her top.

Hordak, originally maintaining a balance of watching and bashfully looking away, is now staring. His slight awkwardness and anxiety about the situation is lost as Entrapta actually reveals her body to him. She is wearing standard Horde underwear so that is of note.

However that small fact, alongside every other note about the shape and curves of her body, is pushed far too the side by the nature of Entrapta's legs. Mid way down her thighs her flesh ends and metal begins. Both of her legs are prosthesis. Mechanical legs attached and bolted to her flesh in a way that could not have been painless when the procedure was done.

They're industrial things, her legs. There's is no sleek First One's influence to be found here. Only grey metal and functional design. Not unlike what he has seen from schematics of the robots she made in Dryl. Though more robust overall. She gave herself toes at least. 

Hordak is about to say something, though he is not sure what, when the shirt comes off. He realizes then that Entrapta's arms are much the same as her legs. He had been so busy looking at her legs that he had missed the nature of her hands as the gloves came off until now. Mid way down the upper arms her organic body ends and her cyber prosthesis begin. Unpainted metal, exposed joints and servos, again they are functional things and little more. No doubt Entrapta relies on her clothing to compensate for their rough and exposed nature.

Though knowing her engineering skills it likely does not matter. The exposed machinery is almost definitely durable enough to survive unclothed wear and tear.

Entrapta finally back at him. her expression is quizzical, most likely because he never responded to her previous sentence in any way. She catches him staring. Suddenly the potential nature of the situation seems to dawn on the Princess and she blushes, keeping her back to him now as she looks away. "Hordak… you're staring."

The words send a jolt through his mind and he looks away quickly himself. "A-apologies Entrapta. I… your limbs took me by surprise." Hordak mentally curses himself as he says that, what kind of idiot response?... "They seem quite impressive!" He blurts. Not much better.

Entrapta is silent for a moment, looking at her own hands. Rotating them and wiggling her fingers as if she herself only just noticed them. "Oh. I suppose you haven't seen my arms and legs before, have you?"

"No… I have not. I was… unaware they are artificial." He sighs, glancing back at Entrapta. "Not to say your undressed appearance is not… aesthetically pleasing, of course."

Entrapta glances back again, their eyes meeting. Her cheeks remain flush, but she smiles and turns to him proper. "Would you like to take a look? It's only fair. I've seen your implanted tech after all." 

Hordak hesitates for a moment, and then nods. 

It is quiet in the sanctum as Entrapta lifts herself up with her hair and Hordak steps toward her. She holds her hands out for him, and he takes her wrists in his own hands to turn them over and get a good look. "How long have you?..." He asks.

"Oh. Different lengths of time… It was not all at once, and I have had to replace the prosthetics multiple times." She explains, watching him as he examines her. "My experiments can get explosive." She gives a small laugh.

He lets one arm go to focus on the other, looking over every part of it, feeling the point where flesh and metal connect. He barely registers Entrapta’s shiver as his talon trails over the sensitive skin along the point of connection. He doesn’t notice the smile that graces her as he inspects each mechanical digit, gently bending and testing the range of motion. Hordak notes that this fascination must be what Entrapta feels when she is presented with the technologies of the Horde. "You installed these all by yourself?" 

"Yes. Much like you did with your implants." 

Hordak looks up now, and again their eyes catch each other. She is right. It is much like his own implants. The depth of how alike they can be strikes him anew. "They are impressive. They contribute to your physical capabilities I assume?"

"Yes." She nods, now smiling again. "Though they aren't my best work. The touch sensors are simple for instance! My best work is your Exoskeleton." 

Hordak smirks. "Would you mind if I took a look at enhancing your limbs? It would seem… only fair. Horde technology could yield gains to power and efficiency. As well as more tactile response than what I suspect you have now."

Entrapta's smile widens, a gleam of excitement flashes in her eyes. "Oooh. That would be… exciting."


End file.
